Fraîcheur
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Hikari ne cessait d'y penser, elle avait besoin d'y goûter.


**FRAÎCHEUR**

 _Hikari ne cessait d'y penser, elle avait besoin d'y goûter._

 **Note** : Demi-chan a a été une surprise très agréable, cet anime est plus qu'adorable et j'aime vraiment regarder chaque épisode c: Je pense que ma petite favorite est Sakie, qui me fait bien rire, mais tous les personnages sont tellement bien o/ Je me devais d'écrire quelque chose dessus *^*

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La jeune blonde en rêvait, elle ne cessait d'y penser depuis plusieurs jours déjà, depuis que Yuki s'était ouverte à et avait accepté sa nature de Demi. Depuis, la femme des neiges était encore plus adorable qu'avant et acceptait sans rechigner ses étreintes. Hikari n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait tellement de mal à se retenir, elle souhaitait tellement goûter à ce liquide carmin qui devait être délicieux.

Bien évidemment, elle en avait parlé à Takahashi-sensei. Ce dernier avait tout d'abord commencé à lui poser des questions toutes simples – si c'était un phénomène qui lui était arrivé, si elle avait bien pris ses poches de sang – mais le sujet avait vite changé d'orientation et étaient devenues plus intimes... Il lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà eu des relations... Et... Le genre de choses qu'on ne demandait pas à une jeune fille en tout cas !

Mais rien ne l'avait aidé dans son besoin de sentir le sang de Yuki couler dans sa gorge. Evidemment qu'elle avait déjà ressenti cette envie, mais pas au point d'y penser des jours, inquiétant au passage tous ses proches qui ne l'avaient jamais vu autant dans la lune.

Elle n'osait pas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Takahashi-sensei. Elle ne savait pas comment réagirait Sakki (surtout si elle commençait à dériver sur un sujet légèrement sexuel), en parler à Michi serait beaucoup trop gênant, elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de sa sœur et hors de question que Yuki ne le sache !

Mais il y avait des moments où Hikari avait énormément de mal à se retenir.

Surtout lorsque Yuki acceptait qu'elle l'enlace au lycée, profitant de son corps froid. Remarquant à quel point elles étaient proches dès le premier jour de cours, les rumeurs au sein des élèves avaient rapidement fait le tour de l'établissement et elles se voyaient dans l'obligation de se cacher lorsque Hikari avait bien trop chaud.

A la second où la jeune vampire avait commencé à déboutonner son chemisier, Takahashi les avait mises à la porte. Leur salle de cours était toujours pleine, le toit n'était jamais totalement libre et même si Sakki n'était pas contre une visite en salle des professeurs, elle était toujours pleine.

Après avoir cherché quelques jours, elles avaient fini par trouver le coin parfait. Au fin fond du lycée, les toilettes des filles où personne ne se rendait, celles où les deux commères se rejoignaient habituellement pour parler dans le dos des gens. Depuis le jour où Hikari était allée les voir, elles avaient arrêté cette mauvaise manie, se rapprochant plus de leurs camarades au lieu de les critiquer sans cesse.

C'était donc pour cette raison que Yuki se retrouvait contre un évier, les premiers boutons de son chemisier défaits – et bon sang que c'était gênant comme situation ! – tandis que Hikari avait ses bras autour de sa taille et avait posé sa joue juste au-dessus de la poitrine de son amie.

« Aaah ~ Ca fait tellement de bien ! » Soupira-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte. Elle ouvrit un œil, remarquant le visage cramoisi de Yuki, mais fut attirée par la peau pâle de son coup. Elle se mordit les lèvres, finissant par demander l'autorisation à son amie qui accepta, comme toujours.

Hikari préférait se retrouver seule avec la femme des neiges pour profiter d'elle. En plein milieu du couloir elle pouvait à peine l'enlacer, profitant rapidement de la température de son corps avant de devoir s'écarter. Ici, dans l'intimité des toilettes vides, elle pouvait prendre son temps et apprécier sa froideur.

Elle se détacha légèrement d'elle, s'approchant de son coup et, déglutissant discrètement, elle finit par poser ses lèvres dessus. Elle se sentit frissonner et entendit le soupir de Yukki, elle voulait rendre ça aussi agréable que possible.

Elle commença à mordiller doucement, prenant de plus en plus confiance en voyant du coin de l'oeil le visage de plus en plus rouge de Yuki, se détachant de temps en temps pour reprendre à un autre endroit et, comme elle se doutait, sa peau rougissait à vue d'oeil. C'était tellement bon, tellement rafraîchissant, tellement satisfaisant, si elle pouvait elle resterait dans cette position pendant des heures, écoutant les soupirs timides de Yuki.

Hikari chérissait vraiment ces moments. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais elle sentait son cœur se serrer, battre si vite et fort, et surtout elle sentait son ventre se tordre. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle était malade, c'était comme si une flopée de papillons s'étaient installés et battaient des ailes tous en même temps. C'était une sensation inconnue mais pas désagréable pour autant.

Puis elle craqua.

Sans même se rendre compte elle arrêta de mordiller la peau douce et passa tendrement sa langue sur sa nuque, faisant hoqueter de surprise Yuki qui agrippa ses épaules. A sa plus grande surprise elle ne la repoussa pas, ne l'attirant pas à elle pour autant. Elle ne faisait que s'accrocher à elle, comme si elle avait peur de ne pas tenir sur ses propres jambes.

Alors Hikari ne se priva pas, elle continua son traitement. Mordillant, léchant, suçotant par endroit, elle faisait rougir le coup de son amie, la _marquant_. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle resterait ici à écouter les soupirs de plaisir de Yuki pour toujours. Elle tira sur la chemise de la femme des neiges, la faisant sortir de sa jupe, et posa ses mains sous le tissus, sur son dos. L'autre jeune fille se cambra, collant son corps contre celui de la blonde qui trembla de plaisir.

Embrassant une dernière fois la peau désormais bien rouge du coup de Yuki, Hikari releva la tête pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de son amie. Elle sourit en voyant son air surpris et ses joues cramoisies. Elle mit ensuite sa tenue en ordre et, sans un mot, quitta les toilettes en laissant derrière elle la femme des neiges qui se rhabillait à son tour.

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle sentit enfin la gêne la rattraper. Elle venait de peloter sans aucune gêne une de ses amies ! Et elle serait allée bien plus loin sans se poser de question et sans avoir de remord !

… Il était temps d'aller poser des questions à son professeur, décida-t-elle en se précipitant vers son bureau.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
